False Pretense
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>follow up story to 'tonight's the night'. Morgan/Prentiss undercover. enjoy and please review!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay this takes approximately 4 years after 'tonight's the night' if you haven't read it please do. Remember to review and let me know what you think!**

If you did read the other story here is a brief update as to where the characters are now:

Morgan and Prentiss told the team about their marriage shortly after the returned from Vegas. The team took it well (JJ and Garcia were a little pissed that they weren't there though). About 6months later Prentiss found out she was pregnant. They have a three year old daughter named Alexandra grace. Kevin and Garcia are engaged. JJ and will got married. And Rossi got married and divorced again. Everything else I will try to explain as this goes on. Told mostly through Emily's POV but I wil try to switch it up sometimes.

Chapter One.

"Morgan, Prentiss, I need you in my office in ten minutes." Hotch calls from the top of the stairs over looking our Desks. Both Agent Morgan and I turn our heads to the direction of his commanding voice, He retreats back into his office just as quickly as he appeared.

"What Did you guys do this time?" Spencer Reid asks from His desk directly across from mine.

"Nothing that I can remember." I reply exchanging a curious and confused look with my husband of four years. His only response is a knowing smirk in my direction. With a shake of my head I turn my attention back to the almost finished report in my hands. After quickly reviewing my work and checking for any mistakes I sign it and put it into the correct file.

"ready to get this over with?" Derek asks. I look up to find his standing directly in front of my desk, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, let's go." I answer and stand up. After pushing my chair in Derek and I head toward the stairs.

"I told you that supply closet was a bad idea ," He whispers in my ear once we are a safe distance away from Reid's inquisitive ears.

"Shut up," I whisper Harshly. "It was you're idea. I told you one of the camera's would catch us but you wouldn't listen." He Only laughs at my response.

"Relax princess, it's not like I would be the first time we were caught."

"Exactly, the last thing we need is another sexual harassment seminar." I turn to him outside Hotch's door.

" Let's just see what he has to say." He opens the door and follows me into Hotch's office. The first thing we see is Hotch sitting in his chair a serious look on his face, and section chief Erin Strauss sitting in one of the three chairs on the other side of his desk. I can't help but panic, why is Strauss here.

"Agent's please have a seat." Strauss Greets us with a smile. A quick nervous glance back at Derek and we take a seat in the empty chairs.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase, I received a phone call..."

**Very short I know, Please review and let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those who alerted/ reviewed. With that being said here is chapter two remember to review!**

_"Agents please have a seat." Strauss Greets us with a smile. A quick nervous glance back at Derek and we take a seat in the empty chairs._

_"I'm gonna cut to the chase, I received a phone call..."_

"I'm Gonna cut to the chase, I received a phone call from the Higher ups." Hotch begins. "There has been a string of murders in the Toronto area, 3 women in the last 6 months. The RCMP have requested our assistance."

"No offense sir, but why aren't you briefing the whole team, why just Emily and I?" Derek interrupts Hotch and asks the question that's on both of our minds.

"I'm getting to that. We want to send you both undercover." this announcement has both me and Derek's heads turning. " before you say anything please hear me out. The victims have been Confident Independent women in their thirties, all white. And this is the part that you might not like. Connections between the women are that they were all single moms of bi-racial children who used the same online dating service. The fathers are all for the most part out of the picture. This unsub begins hunting not long after he dumps the previous victims body. The last body was found early this morning, if you agree we would like to get Emily set up in Canada by the end of business today. We understand this is an inconvenience but your help would be greatly appreciated. The team will be working the case from here for the time being. when we feel the time is right and the unsub has taken the bait we will fly in and work from there." Hotch finishes and waits patiently for our response.

" I don't know Hotch." I begin exchanging an unsure glance with Derek. " what about Lexie I'm not comfortable leaving her alone for however long this might take and I don't want to put her in a dangerous situation..." I begin.

" We were prepared for that, the unsub only strikes once the child is with the father so said child is never in danger." Strauss tries to reassure us. "Alexandra won't be harmed in any way we will make sure of that."

"would it be okay if Emily and I talked alone for a few minutes." Derek asks.  
>"of course, just come back when you're ready" Hotch Nods in agreement. Both Derek and I get up and make our way out the door and down the hall to the empty conference room.<p>

After shutting and locking the door Derek closes the blinds and comes over to where I stand perched against the table.

"What are you thinking, you're biting your lip again something is bugging you." He gently takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know what to do, Before you and Lexie I would jump at this opportunity in a heartbeat, but I just don't think I could be that far away form home knowing I don't have you there to back me up. Then there's Lexie I worry about exposing her to that kind of situation especially at such a young age." I sigh. " at the same time I would feel horrible not doing anything and another woman gets killed. What about you?"

" I'm worried about Lexie if we agree to this, what is she going to thing if you're there all the time and I'm not, but I also worry about you, you're my wife and it's my job to protect you, how am I going to do that if I'm stuck here. I love you so much and I wouldn't be able to live myself if something happened to you or Lex and I wasn't there to do anything. I don't thing it was an accident that they left out what the unsub actually does to the victims. But I'm like you if we don't do anything then..." He pauses.

"we can't not do anything though." I point out.

" what if we set up a safety word, of you feel like it's to much we can pull you out." Derek suggests pulling me into a hug.

"maybe, we can suggest it." I agree.

"okay lets go do this." he pulls away. We both exhale trying to relive ourselves of the stress and pressure of the situation before making our way back to Hotch's office. We get a few funny looks on the way but we ignore them. Hotch and Strauss are in the middle of a conversation, they stop talking when we walk back into the room, we wait till we are sitting down before announcing our decision.

"we'll agree, but on one condition." Derek says a few seconds later.

"okay, what's that?" Strauss asks.

"we need to set up some kind of code so that if I feel that it's to much for Lexie or I we can pull out no questions asked." the calm in my voice as I tell them what Derek and I had discussed surprises me. Inside I'm anything but calm.

"that's reasonable we can do that." Hotch agrees after silently consulting with Strauss. "now we just need to go over the details. After we are done here Prentiss, you need to go and get your profile set up along with you and Lexie's ID's. Garcia has been briefed, so she knows what details need to be included to get the unsub's attention. Once she gets that set up you and Alexandra will fly out." Hotch begins.

"before we begin I just want to know what the unsub is actually doing to these women, I think I have a right to know especially if my wife is going to be his next potential victim." Derek Interrupts again.

"He tortures them and then he dismembers them."

"alive?" Derek demands slightly raising his voice.

"yes." Hotch answers. I can feel the color draining form my face. What did I get myself into I ask myself.

"Why weren't we told this before. We have a three year old daughter. She needs her mother if something happens then..." Derek begins now in full blown rage.

"Derek." I try and call him down with no prevail.

"Agent Morgan I can assure you that nothing is ..." Hotch tries to reassure us.

"And what happens after he kills Emily and decides to change his MO., and goes after my Daughter, then what are you going to do write me a check say I'm sorry for your loss ..." Derek continues. By now he's drawn quite an audience.

"Derek." I yell getting his attention. He gives me an apologetic look. Now I'm upset, the last thing I need in my head is the image of my daughter dead and dismembered.

"It will be fine, if I need to I will call Hotch give him the safety word and I'm out. Lexie and I will be fine." I try to reassure him but mostly trying to reassure myself. After pacing the room for a few minutes he is calmed down and retakes his seat.

"I really hate to have to ask you this but, we just don't have the time to find and prep anyone else." Strauss explains trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. I offer a small smile to convey my understanding.

" are the two of you okay to continue?" Hotch asks in genuine concern. After both Derek and I say yes things get underway.

Two hours later we had been given the details of the case and the whole team had been briefed. My new Identity was set up. I'm now Emily Hunter. My flight is scheduled to leave in an hour and a half. Hotch Gave Derek that time off so that he would be able to say a proper goodbye to Lexie and I since we wouldn't be able to talk via phone or email until it was time for Derek's 'visitation'. It sucks but it 's a necessary measure to keep our cover. Also Derek wasn't allowed in the field and had his own new identity for when it was time for him to make an appearance or the unsub decided to do a little digging. The only thing left to do was to pick up Lexie and go pack up our stuff.

**The end of another chapter, next time it will be everything leading up to and Emily's arrival in Toronto. Please let me know what you think. Also, sorry about the spelling and Grammar mistakes. I thought about getting a beta but that takes to long to get the document back. So I am trying to do it all myself, anyway thanks for reading. **

**A quick side note. I know NOTHING about Canada and the upcoming chapters I am going to need some details. If any of you readers are from Toronto or know a lot about it. Could you please help me out with suggestions and details as I need them. If you are willing to help please PM me thanks.! ~Brittany**


	3. Chapter 3

False Pretense

Chapter three.

The ride to Lexie's Daycare is a silent one, neither Derek or I want to bring up the topic looming over our heads. There had been a few attempts at small talk but our hearts weren't really in it so the conversations were quickly dropped. After the longest fifteen minutes of my life we pull up to our destination. No one says a word for a few minutes we just sit in silence as if trying to put off the inevitable.

"this really sucks." I mutter under my breath as I begin unbuckling my seat belt.

"yeah. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner you and Lex will be back with me safe at home like it's supposed to be." Derek replies quietly following my lead and undoing his own seat belt Moments later we exit the car and head into the building. We had called ahead to give warning we would be picking up Lexie early so they were expecting us any minute.

As we walk in the door Lexie comes running toward us as fast as her little legs will carry her.

"Mama, Dada." she sequels excitedly. Her hair had fallen out of it's ponytail and now hung loosely around her shoulders. I quickly bend over and scoop her up as she nears me.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you so much!" I tell giving her a kiss on both cheeks which earns me a soft giggle.

"How do you feel about cutting out of here early, princess." Derek suggests to her as he ruffles her hair a little.

"Kay," She agrees Happily reaching for her father. I quickly hand her over to him.

"I'm gonna go sign her out and grab her bag you want to get her in her booster seat." I ask Derek, he nods in agreement

"sure, I'll see you out there in a minute." he replies kissing me briefly before heading toward the door.

'ew' I hear Lexie say as the walk away. Derek says something that hakes her laugh as I quickly sign her out and they head out the door. Right on cue one of the daycare workers approaches me, Lexie's Dora the explorer bag and teddy bear in hand. I quickly thank her and take the items.

"Is everything okay, you usually don't pick her up this early." the daycare worker whose name is Kelly asks in concern.

"yeah everything is fine, boss gave us the rest of the afternoon off. We thought we'd surprise her." I reply with a reassuring smile. "thanks again for having her ready, I really appreciate it."

"Oh anytime, don't worry about it. She really is a precious little girl, we love having her here."

"thanks, there's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. Derek's mother is here visiting so we won't be bringing her by."

"OK, that's no problem Just come back when you need us!" Kelly replies cheerfully.

" Okay we will thanks again." I turn toward the door.

"bye Mrs, Morgan." she calls out to me, after responding with the appropriate greeting I Head out to the care where my family is waiting.

"How did it go, did you tell them." Derek asks as I get into the car. I hand Lexie her bear with which she immediately begins playing with before answering his question. The anxious tension inside the vehicle is almost suffocating.

"good, I just told Kelly that you mom was visiting and we wouldn't be bringing her for a while." I inform him.

"sounds good. You want to grab something to eat before heading home.?" He asks trying to ease the tension.

"I'm not hungry but maybe we should gab something for Lexie." I suggest knowing he really wasn't hungry either. He turns back to Lexie and asks if she was hungry to which she responds yes so, after a quick trip through the McDonald's drive thru we head to our house.

Once there, I unbuckle Lexie and we head inside. We get Lexie settled eating her happy meal in our bedroom as we begin packing. The task itself I rather difficult since we don't know how long I would actually be gone. So I find myself staring at the empty suitcase and pile of clothes on my bed.

"mamma, what you doing?" Lexie asks innocently, pulling me out of my trance.

"I'm packing sweetie." I answer her as cheerfully as I can as I sit on the floor in front of her.

"why" she looks up at me with the chocolate brown eyes she inherited from her father. She really was the perfect child. She had gotten Derek's nose and eyes, her mouth however was all me and her hair was the same color as mine and fell in soft curls sown to her shoulders. In all it was a perfect contrast with her light caramel skin.

"well, you know how Daddy and I go out of town for work sometimes and you get to stay with you're aunt Sarah." I begin to explain as simple as I can. She nods her head as she take a bite of her chicken nugget. " well this time just mommy has to go on a trip and you get to go with me."

"Daddy too!" she ask hopefully. My heart breaks at the question. This was really going to be hard on her she's so attached to her daddy, what was she going to do if he wasn't there for a a couple weeks.

"No honey, daddy can't come with us, he has to stay here and do his own work." I reply . She looks like she is about to cry and I find myself close to tears.

"no!" she throws her food down and starts to throw a tantrum." want daddy" she cry's tears now dripping down her cheeks. Derek comes over picks her up and sits down on the bed and tries to calm her down I take the opportunity to excuse myself into the bathroom where my tears start to fall as soon as I close the door. After a few minutes Lexie is no longer crying and I had calmed down myself at least enough to call JJ for advice. She picks up right away.

"hey em, How's everything going." she asks her voice laden with concern.

"god, it's horrible JJ." I answer after taking a deep breath and lowering myself to sit on the edge of the bath tub.

"what Happened?"

"I tried explaining to Lexie, and she freaked out started crying. Please tell me I'm doing the right thing. I mean what kind of mother would take her kid away from it's father." I plead.

"you are I know it's hard. You've got to be strong." she tries to reassure me.

"I, god, she was so upset, and she's never been a way from Derek like this, I mean when we're out on cases we call her every night but now Derek can't even do that."

"it'll be fine just keep reminding her that Derek will come visit her, it will give her something to look forward to and hopefully soften the blow a little."JJ says.

"You're right thanks." I begin when there's a knock at the door. "Jayje I got to go Derek needs me I'll call you back."

"okay bye Em."

after hanging up the phone I jump up and begin fixing the mascara that had run down my face.

"Come in " I call to him and begin rinsing my hands in the sink.

"you okay?" he asks coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I meet his gaze in the mirror. " where's Lexie?"

"sleeping, cried herself to sleep." he states simply.

"I feel so bad, upsetting her like that." I turn around so that I'm facing him.

"don't be, you handled that great. She's just tired.

" he leans down and kisses me softly.

"you're to good to me you know that." I smile weakly up at him. "i guess I should go pack, jet leaves in 45 minutes and it's going to tale us at least 20 to get to the airstrip." I sigh my semi good mood quickly disintegrating.

" you're right, I got Lexie all packed."

"thanks you're the best."

Exactly one hour later the Jet takes off bringing Lexie and I closer and closer to our temporary home. It had only taken me about twenty minutes to finish packing with Derek's help. After that Derek had Woken Lexie up and put her in her booster seat while I gathered the suit cases. The ride to to the airstrip and our awaiting jet was silent, Lexie had fallen back to sleep moments after we pulled out of the driveway. Derek and I clutched each others hands the whole way as if letting go would mean life or death. When we arrived the team was waiting for us. I quickly said my good byes to my friends, JJ took Lexie to give Derek and I a moment a lone. Our sad good-byes, promises to see each other soon, and a passionate kiss later Lexie and I boarded the jet headed for Toronto Pearson International Airport and our new lives.

**There is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know RnR. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

False Pretense

Chapter 4

three hours later the pilot's voice comes on over the speakers alerting us that we would be landing in ten minutes. It's currently 5 o'clock, Lexie had fallen asleep 20 minutes after the plane had taken off and woken up about thirty minutes ago. The first thing she had asked me was when we were going to get to see daddy. The slight tremor in her voice breaks my heart but I patiently explain to her that I didn't know. She didn't like my answer and slumped back in her seat pouting. A few minutes later she had cheered up again after I promised her we would get her a kitten.

When we exit the plane we have to go through customs, after showing our new ID's we go to collect our bags the task proves to be difficult since Lexie is throwing a fit and insists that I carry her. In my hurry to get to our check point and meet my contact I comply to her demand. Once the bags are collected I head to where I am supposed to meet my contact. A tall balding man is standing a few feet away reading a coppy of the day's paper. Lexie buries her head into my chest at the sight of all the people milling around. She's pretty shy around people she doesn't know.

"there she is, you're mother said you were going to be here a half an hour ago." the balding man exclaims approaching me.

"Uncle Nick!" I exclaim back in mock happiness and accept his hug. As uncomfortable as it was it was necessary to play along with my cover. " I know, there was a slight delay, the plane was late I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"Oh don't worry about it, here let me get some of these bags." he tales one of the wheeled suitcases and one oft the over the shoulder bags leaving me with the other two .

"thank you" I smile. "let's get out of here. Lexie's getting cranky and ii need to get her something to eat."

"sounds good I parked right out front."he replies and we head that way.

"Enough with that agent Prentiss, I'm Nicolas Johnston. I'm going to serve as liaison between the BAU and to local police during your stay here. You can just call me Nick." Nick explains once we are at his car and out of other peoples earshot.

"it's nice to meet you , please call me Emily."

"sounds good Emily, our plan now is to get you to your apartment, it's all furnished and you have a car there that will be yours as long as you need it. any questions so far?" he asks as he loads our bags into the trunk.

"no, I just really want to get to the apartment and get settled for the night,is that okay or d oi need to contact someone here or something." I reply as I buckle Lexie into the provided booster seat.

"No, that's fine. After I drop you off I will head back to headquarters let my boss know that everything is on track." he assures me.

A few moments later we're in the car heading down the road. We pull up to and apartment complex 20 minutes later. I get Lexie and Nick gets our bags before leading us to our apartment. Luckily it's on the first floor so I won't have to carry Lexie up and down the stairs everyday.

After letting us in he shows us around. The apartment is modestly decorated in blacks and greens. The kitchen is fully stocked and the utilities, cable and internet are already hooked up. After the brief tour nick explains the security setup for the apartment, showing us the camera hidden just outside the front door and the alarm system. Shortly after he leaves, allowing me and Lexie to be alone .

When I lock the door behind him Lexie runs up to me crying. I quickly scoop her up and attempt to calm her.

"i wanna go home." she sobs

" I Know baby, me too but we have to stay here." I rub her back comfortingly. After consoling her for another twenty minutes I get her to calm down enough to eat something. While she eats I take the opportunity to call Hotch and check in since I wasn't allowed to call Derek directly.

"Hotchner." he answers in an authoritative tone.

"It's me, I wanted to call let you know I arrived." I explain since he didn't know who had been calling, I was provided with a cell to used and mine had been left at home.

"Emily, it's good to hear from you, Morgan has been worried. How was the flight."

"i.. good, everything is fine. I miss you guys tell everyone I say hi."

"will do. I hate to cut this short but I'm getting another call, make sure you check-in in the next couple days."

"will do, Bye."

after hanging up I sit at the table and watch Lexie eat her dinner while contemplating the details of my assignment.

My cover was Emily hunter a 36 year old single mom. I worked as a translator. I' m supposed to keep up my profile on he website while going along with the cover story of having a hostile relationship with my child's father and showing my face at some of the places the other victims had frequented. All in all it was going to be a long assignment.

**Here is the next chapter, Please review. Sorry it is so short and not edited very well I just wanted to get something posted hopefully the next one won't take as long, depends on the reviews and stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews were slightly better for the last chapter so, Surprise here's another. It would have been up sooner but I had to go to Kansas for a few days. My little brother graduated high school! Remember to review please. The more reviews I get the faster I update!

False Pretense

Chapter 5

The rest of the night in the new apartment went fairly smooth, after Lexie had finished eating I gave her a bath and she played with her toys for about half and hour before crashing, the long day had finally caught up with her. After tucking her into bed and kissing her goodnight for both me and Derek I slip quietly out of her room and back into the living room. The Erie quiet of the house drives me nuts so I turn the TV on for a little background noise and pull out my laptop. I might as well get started and check the damn profile, at least it would take my mind off of the idea of Derek and all of my friends and family being hundreds of miles away. For the millionth time since leaving Hotch's office this morning I ask myself why I agreed to this. I quickly pull up the website, God this is so wrong I shouldn't even be doing this I'm a happily married woman I tell myself then the rational side of me kicks in and reminds me that I have to do this, if I don't some other innocent woman would end up dead and it would be my fault. With a deep breath I begin typing in my user name and password. When I see what the password is I can't help but laugh, really PG. Once I'm logged in a little box pops up telling me I have 12 messages from interested parties. _Really the damn profile's only been up for a day. _After checking the messages I can quickly eliminate 8 of them. The brief preliminary profile that had been established that the person we were looking for was a black man in his late thirties of early forties. Two of the men had been Latinos and 6 of them had been white so now it was down to the last 4. playing the part I send the names to Garcia through the secure line she set up to get them checked and log out after posting a short reply to each message. When that was done I head to my room and begin unpacking my bags. Lexie's could wait till tomorrow I don't want to wake her. By the time I finish unpacking and showering it's almost 11 and I can barely keep my eyes open. I get in bed but find it impossible to sleep, I'm still wide awake 3 hours later, what I really want is Derek her with me but I would settle for a phone call. Too bad that's not allowed. By the time Lexie wakes up at 7:30 the next morning I had managed to get a couple of hours of sleep.

I hear Lexie in her room laughing at something, this is my cue that she is awake. Usually when she wakes up she will stay in her room and play until Derek and I came and got her. I stretch and get up to go get her. She doesn't notice me when I open her door so I stand against the frame and watch her as she carries on a conversation with her teddy bear. A smile slowly creeps up on my face an before I know it I'm laughing with her. She hears me laugh and turns to me her fathers grin on her face.

"mommy!' she exclaims ad runs to me. I bend down and pick her up as she nears me.

"good morning baby." I kiss her forehead. "did you sleep okay?" I ask her. She doesn't answer just buries her head in my shoulder and shakes her head no.

"what's the matter sweetie, do you miss daddy." She nods her head yes.

"me too, but you get to talk to him in a couple of days and you'll see him soon." I remind her. "why don't we go and get you some breakfast then we have to get ready to go okay?"

"Kay, mommy walk" she replies.

"you want to walk?" I tickle her.

"y- yes" she says in between giggles.

"Okay.." I sigh dramatically and set her down. She runs into the kitchen and I follow after her.

After a quick breakfast of cereal for her and toast and coffee for me, I shower while Lexie Plays with her toys and then get dressed. By 9 o'clock we are both dressed and cleaned up for the day, I head into the 'office' in the new apartment and take Lexie with me since I had to get to work. Luckily I would be working from home most of the time, I would also be working with the immigration office when needed. The day passes fairly easily, I manage to get a decent amount of translating done. Lexie had been pretty good, I finally call it quits around 3 and take Lexie out to the park. This cheers her up and then the rest of the night we stay 'home' and watch movies on the couch after Lexie goes to bed I pull out my laptop and log on to my profile I'd gotten a couple more hits, nothing that really stands out. Also, I had a message from Garcia informing me that the guys from the day before had checked out. So I make a date with a couple of them in an effort to put my face out there and get the unsub's attention. This was the part I was really dreading. I really don't want to 'date' any of these guys but based on the other victims profile activity it was obvious that the unsub wouldn't contact me out right, he was more of a lurker watching while his victim surfed from man to man until he's had enough and went after said victim. So it's official I have a date with Orlando Moore tomorrow night at eight p.m, and a date with Jeremiah Lewis the next night at the same time. God I feel like a slut. With that thought I turn the TV on to whatever crime drama was on. Another hour of that and I head for bed. The last thought on my mind being I really wanted this guy to come after me as twisted as that sounds. It just means I can get out of here and go home.

_Okay there it is, let me know what you think. It's just a filler chapter so that I can jump forward a little bit next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

Quick note this takes place about the middle of season 6 to avoid any confusion with the time line of this story. All of the major episodes have already happened minus the whole Doyle thing for the sake of the story that never happened I'm guessing Henry is about 2 and Jack is about 5 ½. They will be mentioned later.!

False Pretense

Chapter 6

(Derek's POV)

"ten days, Hotch it's been ten days. I thought we were going to be farther than this by now." I confront my boss as I pace impatiently around his spacious office.

"I know Agent Morgan, we all did but we can't control the timing with these things." He replies calmly, his Eyes however tell a different story, they, look almost apologetic.

"I Can't do this Hotch I need to see my wife and my daughter, god poor Lexie I got to talk to her for 5 minutes the other day. Five fucking minutes. Do you have any idea how that feels" I continue my rant voice raised "The whole time all she did was cry and ask me if I still loved her and why she couldn't see me. And Emily she has to keep going on dates with these idiots who say pretty much any thing just to get her in bed. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea agreeing to this, my families Happiness isn't worth it." I answer close to tears at the thought of my little girl crying. I stop pacing and take a seat in one of the empty chairs across from Hotch my hands balled into fists at my sides.

"I know it sucks Derek. It's not easy having your family that far away I know, but we have to stay optimistic. The first sign of suspicious activity and were hopping on the jet to Canada. Garcia is monitoring everything as closely as possible and Emily is doing her job perfectly it's only a matter of days. We profiled this guy he needs a minimum of two weeks to stalk these women. He's going to make his move any moment just please hang in there a little longer." Hotch requests.

"a few more days and that's it." I agree and head down to the gym with out a goodbye. I really need to hit something, and for my career's sake it probably shouldn't be my boss.

After an hour in the gym and a quick shower I feel a little better and head up to Hotch's office to apologize. He looks up from his desk when I knock and waves me in.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." I begin after sitting down. "I know you're doing everything you can, I'm just frustrated and I shouldn't take it out on you." I lean back in the chair with a sigh.

"I understand I'd probably do the same thing. Don't worry it's already forgotten." he replies sincerely.

"I honestly didn't think it would be this hard." I confide in him. Hotch and I had become pretty good friends this had happened after numerous play dates for Jack and Lexie.

"no it's not, and it's not going to get any easier. You just have to tell you yourself that they're safe and that their coming back. It's not much but it helps a little besides I'm here if you need to talk."

"thanks." I reply just as his phone begins to ring, he answers it quickly with his standard 'Hotchner' greeting. " I'm going to head down and get some work done." I inform him and begin to walk out the door but he quickly calls me back.

"okay, see if you can trace it and I'll let the rest of the team know." He says and pauses ans he listens to the other per son's response. "alright, and Garcia get you're stuff you're coming with us." he says and hangs up.

"what did she say was it about Emily?" I begin as soon as he sets the phone down.

"yes, someone started a background and credit check." he answers.

"she's sure it's the unsub?" I ask hopefully.

"yes, lets go we need to update everybody, were flying out in thirty minutes." he answers and grabs the necessary file. Once we're out of the office he call out to the bullpen to have everyone meet in the conference room.

Five minutes later everyone is in their seat waiting on Hotch to begin. For the first time in ten days I cant help but feel hopeful however, it's a bittersweet feeling at the same time. While this means that this was almost over, it also meant that Emily and Lexie were now in even more danger.

"we have an update with the Canada case." Hotch begins , "we have reason to believe that Emily is the next target. We are flying out in half an hour when we get there, Morgan I want you out of sight. You can help with the case but you need to be out of sight at all times. In order for this to work the unsub needs to believe you and Emily really are fighting over custody, you cant be associated with the FBI. Rossi and Seaver I want you to interview the families, these women might have mentioned something t someone. I'm going to handle the press, and talk to the children. Morgan you can Help Reid with the geographic profile. First thing you're going to do is set up a 'visit' with Lexie. We want the unsub to see you and Emily interact. I don't nee to remind you guys how important it is that we get his guy as soon as possible. We don't know how he will act once he finds out we're there, he may change his MO we need to be prepared. Wheels up in 20 get your stuff and be ready.

20 minutes later we're all on the jet and taking off. We would be arriving in a few hours and would be going our separate directions as soon as the wheels touched down.

**Tada, a Derek chapter. Next will be a brief explanation as to what Emily is doing up till the team arrives. Also the exciting stuff is is about to start. PLZ review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the wait I just don't have a lot of time to sit down and write anymore. I know that's a bad excuse but it's true I will try to update more regularly! And reviews always help!

"Come on Lex, Please just eat your breakfast." I beg. I'd been trying to get her to eat for almost 45 minutes now. We'd been undercover for over a week now and it just kept getting worse. At first Lexie had been pretty well behaved, but that had only lasted till the third day. Now in the tenth day she was being a complete brat and I was at my wits end. I suspected that today was going to be bad and I was right. Lexie had talked to Derek the night before last and by the end of their conversation she was crying. Yesterday had been Hell and today was looking to be the same.

" Noo" she wines. After pushing her plate away from her she crosses her arms defiantly over her chest. Great just great I tell myself as if things couldn't get worse. So far I had been out with 5 different guys from the dating service, all of them had been creeps. I know I'm supposed to appear available and interested. But how many cheesy pick-up lines and obvious attempts to get into my pants am I supposed t o put up with. To make that even worse a couple of the guys kept contacting me. Obviously 'no I'm not interested in a 2nd date' didn't mean anything to them. I desperately missed my best friends, it sucks not being able to talk to your friends and family, it really does. The stress of the situation is starting to get to me and I find myself being more and more short tempered, and it's really hard to not take that frustration out on Lexie.

"Alexandra Grace Morgan you have to the count of three to start eating or you're going to to go stand in the corner." I warn her and start counting. By the time I get to two she picks up her fork and complies.

Twenty-five minutes Later, Lexie had finished eating and was currently sitting an the couch watching Dora the Explorer. Taking advantage of the opportunity I slip into my office to call Hotch. It was time to make the call, I really don't like seeing my daughter this unhappy.

Lexie laughs at something as I crack the door shut drawing a small smile to my face. Picking up the phone I get down to business and dial the secure line to Hotch's office. The small voice inside my head prays that the team isn't out on a case as the call connects. Seconds later He picks up.

"Hotchner."he answers.

"Hotch, its Emily." I begin trying to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"Emily, is everything okay, you sound stressed?" He asks, concern laced in his voice.

"No, yes, I … no. I "

"what's wrong?" the concern in his voice increases.

"everything, I guess Lexie mostly. I don't know what to do Hotch she won't do anything I tell her. She goes to bed crying every night thinking her dad doesn't love her anymore. I think it's time to call it quits." I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure? Maybe it would help if she talks to Derek."

"No, she talked to him a couple days ago and it just made it worse." I explain, at this point I had moved over to the desk and was sitting in the chair tapping the fingers of my free hand against the wood.

"I Guess that wouldn't help then." Hotch pauses before continuing. "That's what Derek was worried about."

"oh God, How is Derek is he holding up okay. I really hate not being able to call him. He's got to be a mess."

"He has his moments but he's holding up as we as can be expected. I just talked to him a few minutes ago. I think he was headed down to the gym to blow of steam. He's been doing that a lot lately "

At Hotch's answer I give up trying to hold back my tears and just let them fall.

"this whole thing is tearing us up. It's not fair, we were supposed to be farther than this."

"I know, I have Garcia doing all she can, it's just a waiting game. Please just hang in there a little longer. I promise if we don't get anything in the next couple of days we will pull you out. Can you do that?" He asks.

"sure, I .. yeah I guess but please tell Derek something for me." I give in reluctantly, this case is important and deserves my best.

"Sure, what did you want me to tell him?"

"Tell.. tell him I love him and to hang in there." I tell him in between silent sniffles and wipe the tears off my face. "I'd ask you to give him a hug and kiss for me too but, I'm pretty sure that's out of the question." I smile weakly at his laughter.

"yeah, but I will tell him what you said. I better let you go, Strauss is headed this way. Tell Lexie I said hi though."

" I will. And thanks Hotch it means a lot."

"It's no problem. Bye Emily."

"Bye" I respond and hang up the phone.

After several deep breaths I get up and head into the living room. When I get there Lexie is sleeping peacefully on the couch, her favorite teddy bear cuddled against he chest. After snapping a couple pictures I move slowly and quietly over to kneel down in front of her. Gently I brush the hair out of her face and place a kiss to her fore head.

"I'm so sorry baby girl, mommy and Daddy are doing the best we can to catch the bad guy, then we can go back home to daddy." I whisper to her even though I know she can't hear me. "we love you so so much." Lexie makes a noise in her sleep and stirs a little. I take this as my cue and gently carry her to her room. With a kiss to her cheek I carefully lay her into bed. I sit and watch her sleep for a while, she looked so that I gather some laundry and get it started before heading back to the kitchen to do the dishes.

On my way back to the kitchen the doorbell rings getting my attention. I divert my path and head in that direction. After looking through the peephole and not seeing anything I open the door to find a small box on the welcome mat with my name on it. I cautiously pick it up and carry it inside.

Placing the box on the counter I examine it carefully before opening it. Inside lay about a dozen photos as well as a folded piece of paper. Picking up the photo's I quickly begin to go through them. One is of me and Lexie at the grocery store a couple days ago, another of just me working in the office followed by a couple more of the same nature. With each one my heart beats faster and faster. I had expected this but the reality of it was far more creepy than I could have imagined. When I get to the fifth photo I drop the pictures and grab the paper. Unfolding it I reveal the note written on the inside.

_Beautiful Emily!_

_I am very sorry to say three lives have been taken away On the last day of may you and I will finally meet. Until then my love know that I am watching you and you're little princess too!_

_"fuck" I exclaim and cover my face with my hands. After several deep breaths I calm down just enough to call Nick Johnson._

_"Uncle nick!" I greet him when he answers, this was my signal to let him know that I had been contacted. My line was safe but we wanted to be safe just in case his wasn't. " I got you're package, thank you so much the pictures are beautiful." _

_the rest of the conversation goes as planed and a few minutes later I hang up the phone to contact Hotch. Just as I am about to dial his number he calls me. _

_"Emily, he's making his move. We are flying out today." he greets me._

_"I know, I just received a package." I inform him. _

_"okay, we will be there around 3 pm your time. Take care and stay safe."_

_"i will."_

_After hanging up the phone I head to Lexie's room and check on her one last time before going to the office and getting started on the days translating work. I know form here on out I had to act the part to a tee. I have to go about my day as normally as possible and be the scared stalking victim at the same time which didn't seem like it would be to difficult._

_**Okay I finally got it done! I hope you like it please review. Again sorry about the one month wait. I can't believe I took that long! hope it didn't dissapoint**_


End file.
